My Version of the Ending of Troy
by Drew L
Summary: Liek the title says. This is how I wished Troy had ended, instead of how it did. Chapter 4 up.
1. Default Chapter

**My Ending to Troy: **

Chapter One: _Alternate Hector vs. Achilles Fight: _

Achilles stood alone at the entrance of Troy as Prince Hector came out to greet him. His burned with hatred for the prince. He had killed his cousin, and he was going to take his revenge.

"Let us make a pact." Hector said, "The winner will allow the body of the killed to be returned to his people for the proper funeral ceremonies."

"There are no pacts between lions and men." Achilles replied.

"I thought I had killed you, and now I wish I had." Hector replied, "Your cousin resembled you enough that he had me fooled from start to finish."

"Before tonight is over, I will remove your tongue, ears, and eyes. You will walk the Underworld deaf, blind, and dumb. And all the dead will know, this is Hector: The Fool who thought he had killed Achilles." Achilles rasped with much bitterness in his voice.

"Very well." Hector said, readying his attack stance. Achilles did the same, and both warriors began circling one another.

Achilles lunged forward and stabbed at Hector as hard as he could with his spear, forcing his opponent back. He repeated this act, again and again, until Hector stepped on a loose rock and fell, springing his ankle. He laid on the ground, holding his leg in pain.

"Come on, prince, else the rock will take my glory." Achilles scoffed, waiting for Hector to stand again. Hector reached for his sword and stood and the two started in again.

"Stop this foolishness!" Helen begged King Priam, "Before your son is lost."

"I cannot. He has answered his attacker's challenge." Priam replied.

By this time, both the fighters had grabbed the spearheads of the weapons they had been fighting with at the beginning of the dual, but both had been broken.

Hector was being forced back farther and farther with each attack by Achilles, until he saw the killing attack coming. Achilles lunged forward with his spearhead aimed at the upper-left section of his chest. The Attack came quickly.

Achilles felt the wind leave his body. Hector had ducked low, under this attack, and then stabbed him with his own spearhead. Achilles felt pain for the first time in his life, and it was unbearable. He collapsed on his knees. Hector quickly finished him off with a stab of his sword that went directly Achilles heart.

Achilles fell on his side. Seemingly dead. Hector turned away, thinking his opponent had breathed his last.

"Hector." Achilles gasped, "Hector..."

Hector turned to face his fallen foe. "Yes?"

Achilles laid there on the ground, clutching his chest in both the places that Hector had stabbed him. "Forgive me, prince." Achilles whispered just loud enough to be audible, "I did not see it. I was not angry with you. I was angry with myself. I should have left Patroclus at home. Now I have paid for not listenig to my better sense with this price."

Hector bent low and gripped Achilles hand. "Dwell not on this. You will be reunited with him soon enough. The boatman will carry you hither."

Achilles looked into Hector's eyes. "You would take my back to my camp, ever after what I had promised to do to you?"

"Of course." Hector said, "I would not have you wonder the afterlife without resolution. Sleep in peace, brother."

"Peace." Achilles repeated, "Tell Brieses that I was a fool. That I could have had peace in a time of war."

"Briseis! She lives?" Hector asked.

"Yes, se lives. She gave her heart to me...once." Achilles said, and breathed his last. His eyes stared upwards, seeing nothing.

Hector put his hands over Achilles eyes, and closed them. "Sleep now. You will be at rest, great warrior." Hector.

Standing up, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hector whispered a prayer of thanks to the gods.


	2. The Release of Briseis

Chapter 2: _The Release of Breseis: _

"Trojans!" the watchmen yelled as a mere few chariots came into view.

"Trojans?" King Agamemnon asked, coming out of his tent, followed by Odysseus, "What are they here for?" he asked.

"I don't know." The watchmen replied, "It looks like they are bringing a body of someone with them."

"A body?" Odysseus exclaimed. He silently prayed that his fears were not justified.

The Trojans stopped near the edge of the camp and laid the body in the bag down.

"This is the body of your warrior, Achilles." Their leader shouted to them, "We have brought him back so that he can have the funeral ceremonies performed for him. We demand the return of Briseis!"

"Its Hector!" Agamemnon snarled, "I'd know that voice anywhere. Get..." He was cut off by Odysseus.

"Wait. Remember the plan, my Lord?" Odysseus asked, gesturing that he come hither from the sight of the Trojans.

After a few moments of waiting, one of Hector's men asked: "Why are they taking so long to answer?"

"They are planning something." He replied, "I can feel it."

A moment later, Agamemnon and Odysseus reappeared with Brisies between them.

"Here she is." Agamemnon declared, "Your lovely Briseis. She is free."

Hector caught the glint that Agamemnon had in his eyes.

"My many thanks, King Agamemnon." Hector said, trying to hide the distain in his voice, "You are generous."

"I know." Agamemnon replied, "Now get out of here before I have you shot!"

With that, Hector and his men took Briseis back to Troy.

"Now, we'll see about Achilles' men." Agamemnon said, and strode off with Odysseus towards their place in the camp.

"Briseis!" King Priam said as he greeted his niece ad embraced her, "I thought you were dead or worse! Where were you?"

"She was at the Greek camp." Hector replied, "They just gave her up when I asked for her."

"Without arguing?" Paris asked, amazed.

"Yes, but Odysseus and Agamemnon went out of sight, and appeared several minutes later with her, and just gave her to me." Hector said, "They have something planned."

"I saw them constructing something large and made of wood earlier, it looked like an animal of some sort." Brisies said, "But I didn't get a chance to see what."

"A wooden structure that looks like an animal?" Priam asked, "I wonder what it could be."

"So do I." Hector said, "Probably a trap they're setting. I say that nothing like what Brisies described may enter our city as long as they are about."

"Odysseus has a legendry reputation for his tricks." Paris said, "I, for one, agree with Hector."

"Wait." King Priam said, "We may just have a few tricks of our own."

"It is complete." Odysseus reported to Agamemnon, "The Trojan Horse I call it."

"You've just save this war for us." Agamemnon replied, admiring their trap.

"And we also have Achilles' men, the Myrmidons." Odysseus said, "We are certain to be victorious."

"Yes, the Myrmidons." Agamemnon said, chuckling, "You were right about them. The moment they heard that their leader's wishes to keep Briseis safe were fulfilled, they offered their services withot hesitation."

Odysseus only nodded. He wished he hadn't have planted the idea of gaining the support of the Myrmidons in Agamemnon's head, but it was the only way to ensure the quick end to this.

(Pardon the short chapters, please.)


	3. The Trojan Horse

Chapter Three: _The Trojan Horse: _

"The war is not over." Andromache said to Hector, "Whether by Achilles' hands or by another's, you may still die."

"If that happens, I've shown you the way out of the city." Hector replied to her, brushing her face away from her face. He leaned in close to her and said: "But until then, I'm still here. I will always be here as long as I am permitted to be. I promise you that."

"I know." Andromache answered. She noticed Hector's look. He seemed to be pondering something, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing." Hector said, but his eyes told differently, "I had seen the moment in which I faced Achilles in my dreams, but I was always the one who perished. I feared that it was my destiny for a long time to die at his hands."

"Well," Andromache said, kissing his cheek, "I'm glad it wasn't. Did you have the dream more than once?"

"Yes." Hector said, "I did. It was the specter in my dreams for many nights. I now find myself relieved. I was all just bad dream of my own making, I suppose."

"Then worry about it no more, and rest." Andromache said.

"Very well." Hector said, grinning, "I won't." And kissed her on the lips.

"You are sure of this?" King Priam asked the patrolmen.

"Beyond any doubt." Their leader said, "We found the Greek camp completely deserted. Aside from a few bodies, that is. And a large wooden structure"

Priam and his two sons looked at Briseis, and then exchanged glances.

"Briseis." Priam called to his niece. She came forward, "Was all well in their camp when they were constructing the...?" He paused and turned to the patrolmen.

"Horse." Their leader said.

"...Horse." He finished.

"Yes." Briseis said, "Nothing was different than before."

"Its their trap, I'm willing to wager." Paris said. Priam and Hector nodded in agreement, "I say we just let it stay where it is. Let it rot. We don't have any reason to bring it here." Paris added.

"I would agree full-heartedly, but I want to make a closer investigation of the camp." Hector said, "Perhaps we can learn something of our enemy's plan, or may be that's just what they want us to do."

"Quite, quite." Priam said, "Men, prepare an escort, I, too, will have a look into at this 'horse'."

Within minutes, they were ready to go.

Hector had just finished harnessing up his horse to pull the chariot when he and Priam noticed Paris. "Come along?" he said.

"Yes." Paris replied, "I will not be left behind to cower when I should dead for the wrongs I have done." Paris looked at the ground, "I am sorry for everything, but I know no apology can ever be enough, because I know that I would have done something else selfish had it not been for this war."

Hector put his hand of Paris' shoulder and smiled. "Forgive yourself, Paris." He said, "Yes, this is your fault, but there is nothing you or I or anyone can do to go back. Look to your actions now, what you will do in the future, and always remember the past and learn from it."

Paris turned his head a little in the direction of his brother and nodded. His gaze still was downcast, though.

"What Hector said is true, Paris." Priam said, "Regret is not something to live on, but wisdom and learning."

Paris looked up at Hector and Priam climbed onto the chariot. "Move out!" Hector called to the men, "We head for beach!"

The rest started without Paris.

Hector turned back to see Paris still standing there in the stable. "Coming?" He asked, stopping the horse.

"Huh?" Paris said, coming back to reality, "What?"

"Coming?" Hector said.

"Oh. Yes." Paris said, noticing that they were waiting for him. He climbed up on his horse's saddle and galloped up to them.

When they arrived, it was just as the patrol said. It was completely deserted.

Hector and Priam dismounted the chariot, followed by Paris.

There were bodies all allow the beach, the boats were gone, and only a single wooded construction stood in the middle of the beach.

"So, this is it." Hector said, looking from the horse to the bodies. With his spear, he flipped one over. There was no sign of outward wounds.

"It would appear that they left because of some sort of disease." The Priest said.

"It would seem." Hector said, cynically, wondering around, looking for something out of place for this scene. Paris came up beside him. "Something is wrong." Hector said, "Something is very wrong here."

"And just what is this supposed to be?" Priam asked, looking up at the wooden horse.

"It appears to be an offering to the gods." The Priest replied, "They are asking for a safe voyage home."

"Its probably hollow." Hector said, looking back at it, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Greeks were just waiting somewhere at another of our shores just waiting for a signal."

"No not blaspheme, Prince Hector!" The Priest said, "This is an offering to the gods!"

"No, it is not." Hector replied, "That thing could fit a couple dozen men inside!"

"Surely you would not listen to this nonsense, sire!" The Priest turned to the King.

After a moment, Priam turned to his son's and gestured for them to come back to his side. Then, he turned to the Priest and spoke softly, so only the four of them could hear: "Listening to you almost cost me my son's life. If Achilles had been true in his aim, Hector would be dead."

"But, sire...!" The Priest started.

"Do not interrupt." Priam said, "No, this is a trick that our enemies have worked up. Briseis has seen this thing's construction and she said the menin this camp were just fine."

"As opposed to what you see here." The Priest said, gesturing to the bodies.

"They could have poisoned some of the men and left them here to add effect and credibility to the possibility that there was a disease." Hector said, then looked at the wooden horse, "But I have a plan."

"Open the gates!" Hector called as some workers pulled the horse into the city.

The streets were a alive with cheer and wine as the people danced around the horse, treating it as an offering to the gods.

"I hope this plan Hector has works." Paris said. He was standing on the balcony of his room with Helen along side him.

"Trust your brother." Helen said, "He has led us through thick and thin and has always been correct in all things concerning strategy. I believe in him."

"So do I." Paris said, "But great peril may be in store for us."


	4. The Trap Strung

Chapter Four: _The Trap Swung: _

A single soldier rode across the countryside f Troy. He was nearing some cliffs that overlooked one of their many shores. He turned in the direction of it to check on it. He reached the edge and found himself looking down on a shoreline cluttered with hundreds ships. Greek ships. He turned his horse to go back to Troy, but he did not see the attack coming. He did not see the arrow before it struck him dead. He fell off his steed, which ran off, without him.

"I don't like it." Andromache said, looking down at the Trojan Horse from their room, "Why did you bring it here, Hector?" She looked at him very frightfully.

"I had to." Hector said, reassuringly, "It's the only way to end this tonight."

She clutched her child even closer. She didn't feel safe. Not with that 'thing' in the courtyard. She felt his hands wrap around her waist. He hogged her from behind. "I will never allow anything to happen to him." Hector said, looking down at their son, "I kill them all myself before I allow that."

"I know." She said, "I never doubted you would protect our son. Not once."

"Good." Hector said, letting his grip weaken, until he let go, "I must get going." With that, he turned Andromache's head to face his as he kissed his wife goodbye. He bent down and kissed his son of the forehead. "You be good." He said, allowing the infant to grip his finger. "You're going to grow up to be a good man." Hector said to him, and turned to leave their room.

"Do be careful." Andromache called after him.

Hector stopped and turned to her. "I will." He said.

It was the dead quite of night before they dared to open the horse's sides. They tossed out the ropes and slid down them. They were the Greeks, led by Odysseus. They ran to the main entrance.

"This way." Odysseus hissed, "You, take this torch, go to the top of the tower and prepare the signal." He told another soldiers.

The Greeks rounded the corner to see find the front gate. The Trojan soldiers lay sleeping drunkenly from the festivities.

Odysseus gestured that his men take their positions over the sleeping soldiers and then, on his signal, stab them to death.

They crept along, being careful not to wake the sleeping men. Once two were over each guard, Odysseus gestured for them to get ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were one in your position." A voice said aloud from the darkness.

The Greek spun around and saw, to their utter surprise, an entire brigade of Trojan soldiers emerging from the darkness. Their armor, clothes, and skin were covered in black soot.

"I suppose that you were not expecting sober men." Said the one walking ahead of the others.

"Hector." Odysseus exclaimed, finding no other words.

"Yes." The man said, "I am he."

Odysseus' men readied their weapons. The only response to that that Hector gave was pointing upwards. Odysseus and his men beheld a gross of black figures standing on the rooftops above them.

"Archers?" Odysseus said, questioningly. Hector nodded.

"Throw down your weapons, men." Odysseus commanded. They complied.

"Take them prisoner." Hector ordered, "But make sure they are well-treated, especially Odysseus."

Odysseus looked at Hector in surprise at this comment, but said nothing as they led them away.

After they were out of sight, Hector turned to and soldier, grinning, and said: "Like Odysseus said, light the signal."

"I do hope we are not wasting our time here." Agamemnon said as the Greeks waited outside the city for Odysseus' signal to attack.

"Look, there it is!" One of the men shouted as a small torch waved back and forth.

"That's it!" Agamemnon breathed, "Forward, men!"

They charged forward and closed in on the city. As they drew nearer, they came to notice that something was wrong. The gate was not opening.

"What's taking them to so lo..." Agamemnon started, but was interrupted by a whooshing sound, then a sharp pain in his shoulder that had enough force to knock him off his chariot. He landed hard and strained his ankle. He came to his senses and looked at his shoulder. There was a black arrow in it. He heard cries in pain. He looked around to see perishing men as they fell left and right, clutching arrow wounds. Several were felled in the first hail of arrows, and more died in the second.

Agamemnon began to crawl away from the city. He heard a sound and turned to se what it was. The gates were opening up.

Gasping in fear, Agamemnon got up and began limping away. "Fall back!" he shouted, but it was too late.

The sounds of hooves and blades cutting flesh at high speed ripped through the air, announcing the presence of horses bearing armored men.

Some Greeks stayed and fought. Other ran for the hills to never return. Agamemnon could do neither.

"Wait!" He begged his men as they ran in fear, but none stopped to help him. He began to panic. A man on a horse rode up to him.

"Hector." Agamemnon rasped.

"Agamemnon." The man nodded.

The following day, both Agamemnon and Odysseus were brought before King Priam.

"Agamemnon. You are changed for war crimes against the city and people of Troy." Priam said, "Odysseus. You stand trial for war crimes against the city of Troy and its people. What have each of you to say?"

"Nothing on my part, my lord." Odysseus said.

"Speak anyway." King Priam said, "Why did you come with Agamemnon to make war with us."

"Agamemnon is a powerful foe, and my country cannot afford to have him be our enemy." Odysseus answered simply, for once, he had no clever comments.

"I see. So you would make Troy your enemy, instead, to protect your people, Odysseus?" Priam asked.

"Yes." Odysseus answered.

"Hmm." Priam said, "And as for Agamemnon. I do not need to ask why you came here. Your thirst for power is known the civilized world over."

"Oh, please, spare us this mockery of justice!" Agamemnon yelled, "I know all too well what you intend to do to us!"

"Oh, really?" Priam said. "Enlighten us with your great wisdom just what I plan to do, then." He added, firmly.

"You would execute us after you have allowed your men to have their way with us!" Agamemnon said, "After much torturing and other such unjust punishments."

"No punishment any man on this earth can measure up to be 'just' when dealing with the likes of you." Priam said, "I am not a vengeful man by nature, which is why I will give you the mercy of a simply execution."

Agamemnon's features hardened with fury.

"Oh, and Agamemnon." Priam said, "Do not ever say that I would do such things as you said, I am not one to tolerate hypocrites."

"I'll show you hypocrites!" Agamemnon bellowed, "We will meet again in the afterlife, Priam! I'll be waiting!"

"And someday, I will be there, too." Hector said, "Remember that."

Agamemnon said no more, just snarled.

"And as for you, Odysseus." Priam said, turning to the other man, "I will set you free on one condition."

"You name your price, my lord." Odysseus said.

"You must never again raise a sword to threaten Troy, and you must never again set foot on our soil." Priam declared, "You must swear this right now."

"Odysseus! If you dare...!" Agamemnon threatened.

Odysseus looked from Agamemnon to Priam, "I swear it." He said to Priam, "I swear that I will leave, never come here again, and that I will never again oppose as a threat to Troy."

Priam smiled. "You, Odysseus, are among the greater kings of Greece. May the gods bless you on you journey home."

"You'll never get past my men without me there, Odysseus." Agamemnon threatened.

"And who's to question me? I'm a king." Odysseus asked as he was unshackled.

Agamemnon, on the other hand, was dragged away kicking and yelling threats and obscenities.

The following afternoon, Odysseus and his men were released. They were then, escorted by the Trojan army back to the Greek campsite.

There, Odysseus ordered the men to set sail and return home.

The ships set sail. As they sailed away from the shoreline, Odysseus looked back at the beach and saw Hector on his horse. He nodded at the Prince, who acknowledged with his own nod.

"To think." Said Paris, "All this just because Menelaus wanted to get under Helen's skirt again."

Priam didn't say anything, he just looked at Paris with an eyebrow cocked, and then looked away, back at the ships that were shrinking into the horizon.

"Come on. Let us go home." Hector said, riding up to meet his father and brother.

"Yes." Priam said, "We have some small matters to deal with yet. We will go."

"Well, short matters, anyway." Paris cracked, thinking of what Agamemnon lacked in height.

Agamemnon was beheaded and his body burned that very evening. All that was left were ashes that blew away in the wind.

"I hope you will forgive me, Hector." Paris said, as they watched from a palace balcony as the last of the flames of the pyre died out. The evening wind blew in their faces.

"I already have." Hector said.

Paris looked at his brother. "I don't understand how. After all, it was I who caused all this death and anguish."

"You are, by far, not the sole reason this all happened." Hector said, "Agamemnon would have come after this land, eventually, it was just a matter of time. You and Helen were just what he needed to finally do it."

"So, it is my fault still." Paris said.

"Yes, you are a part of the fault, but that's not my point." Hector said.

"What is your point?" Paris asked.

My point is," Hector replied, "YOU are at fault for committing adultery with another man's woman, but this time, you really loved her. Helen was neglected and was basically a nothing in Menelaus' household until we arrived in her life. She is at no fault, other than the need to be loved. Menelaus was at fault for taking her, his wife, for granted. Then he lost her to you. Agamemnon is the most at fault for his thirst for power and it didn't help that he was Menelaus' brother. It was all just the nasty turn of events that added up to this inevitable war. And he still would have brought Menelaus, Odysseus, Ajax, AND Achilles with him."

"Just as he did." Paris murmured.

'Yes." Hector replied, "Just as he did."

"What now, thought?" Paris asked.

"You live on and learn from your mistakes." Hector said, "You look back and remember this."

"'_Look to your actions in the present and what you will do in the future._'" Paris said, quoting Hector from his earlier comments in the stable.

"Exactly." Hector said, smiling. "Do not fear and dwell on the past, but do not forget it. That's a problem some people have. They decide to move on, but go about it the wrong way and forget about their past. Then, years, or possibly even, generations later, the same thing will be repeated, because a handful of people decided to forget the past."

"Do you think people in future generations learn from this?" Paris asked.

"One can only hope." Hector said, thoughtfully, "One can only hope."

The End

Author's note: I didn't write in those last comments to be preachy. I just wanted a Paris/Hector moment.


End file.
